1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flash camera systems and cameras, and more particularly, to systems and cameras which, when they operate with an automatic flash, displays completion of the charging of the flash device and setting of an aperture preset value required for automatic light adjustment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to obtain a correct exposure during flash operation with a computer flash device, the aperture value of the camera must be adjusted beforehand to a value suitable for the light adjusting characteristic of the computer flash unit to be used. Therefore, known apparatuses have been constructed to allow the flash unit itself to produce information on an aperture value for flash operation and to automatically adjust the aperture value of a camera to the desired value. One example of such arrangement was disclosed by a U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,194. The device disclosed by this U.S. patent is usable with a camera of the type provided with an automatic aperture adjusting device and must have its aperture manually adjusted. In a camera of the type requiring a manually set diaphragm aperture, therefore, the preset aperture of the camera must be adjusted beforehand to the aperture value suitable for the accompanying computer flash unit. If the preset aperture of the camera is set at a value not suitable for the flash device, improper exposure would result from such erroneous setting. Further, proposals have been made for flash devices of the type that permit selection of a desired aperture value from a plurality of flash aperture values in carrying out a flash operation. In a flash device of this type, it is necessary to have the preset aperture value of the camera and the selected aperture value of the flash device coincide with each other. However, with a flash device of this type, aperture value selecting operation on the flash device and an aperture presetting operation on the camera must be carried out manually, and separately from each other. Accordingly, there is a great probability of having two different aperture values erroneously set by these two separate operations and such erroneous aperture value setting has caused improper exposures.